Waves
Waves Waves are the way that majority of players in the group were accepted, these came after NO2's beta/testing phase. Most accounts which were accepted aside from Waves belong to clout gods or are the alts of members. Waves happen every 1-2 months, mostly following an in-game time-skip or a war. Wave 1 Wave 1 was (gate keeping?) the acceptance of 100+ players into the group. Majority of which were members of Snake's old community. Wave 2 Wave 2 was an obstacle course. The obby was open for around 4 days before closing. It was renamed to NO2 ENTRANCE OBBY till wave 3 upon its closure. Initially, players and members of the group were sceptic and claimed it was purely exploiter bait, even when Premedian himself promised that 'if you win, you will be accepted' Supposedly, it was originally only going to be a way for the first 5 obby winners to get in. A few people were accepted aside from the obby. Snake had used web hooks and player trackers to record the path of players, which he would view if they had won to check its legitimacy (SUPPOSEDLY), or something along those lines (its an old tweet and an old rumour). This could be otherwise since Snake mentioned how if someone had won but cheated, they did it well enough for it to not be detected. Wave 3 Instead of Wave 3 being the changed obby everyone was expecting, the plans were fortunately changed to recommendations. This could be due to the type of man Snake is (he never repeats himself), or because people were constantly crying about how hard the obby was. The fact that more players than anticipated managed to beat the obby could have also been a factor. Wave 3 was an in-game GUI to recommend niggas into the game, which players can only type in the name of one account. Wave 3 was practically a free ticket to anyone who could socialise, but unfortunately yours truly had fell ill in its coming. Around 90 players were accepted through wave 3. Wave 4 Wave 4 just so happened to be kakegurui bull shit. Snake had niggas spinning slot machines for hours if u got 3 crabs ud get into no2. It was really crazy cause there was also a bridge, some niggas said it was an hour long bridge to walk across, and at the end of such bridge youd find another slot machine did this slot machine give u a better chance than any other? No it didnt it was the same as all the other bull shit slot machines. In the desc snake says if your in the ss2 or opc group it will lower your chances by 50%. Was this true? No it wasnt. Conspiracy theorys are floating around that wave 4 was a way to put ss2 and opc outta business.Oh and did I mention that if you were playing the slot machine bull shit, if you looked up youd see Itachi's sharingan pretty much saying "did u think youd actually get into my game get rekt nerd". Snake started the slot machines at 6:00 on a sunday and closed it at 7:30 pm that same day. When he closed it he changed its title to "Better luck next time". Snake had niggas spinning slot machines for hours just to not get in.